Mobile computing devices allow users to conveniently view and share images, application programs, and digital content, as well as capture images and video content. Conventional mobile computing devices typically offer one or two cameras, and sensors with limited features. While such devices are sufficient for capturing simple images and video, a user may find it challenging or impossible to capture images or video that require unconventional orientations of the mobile computing device and/or advanced sensor data. Many camera operations may be hindered by complicated procedures and/or the requirement of additional software or equipment. Additionally, the captured images are limited in how they may be processed to achieve a desired output effect.